1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan and the motor thereof, and, in particular, to a water-proof fan and the motor thereof.
2. Related Art
Accompanying with the development of technology, the electronic devices have a trend toward high-speed, function-integrated, and compactified. However, the higher the integrity of the electronic element is, the more heat the electronic device generates. The generated heat may lead to the unstable of the electronic device and thus reduce the reliability of the electronic device. Consequently, the heat dissipation is an important issue in this industry. In present, a fan is commonly used as a heat-dissipating unit for the electronic device. The fan usually includes a frame, a stator structure, and a rotor structure. The stator structure is directly mounted in the frame. Therefore, the coil, circuit board, and other components of the stator structure are directly exposed to the air. Since these elements are not protected, moisture or dusts in the air may damage and dampen them, or even burn off the circuit. Accordingly, the electronic device may malfunction.
Although a protective layer coated on the surface of the stator structure is proposed in the prior art to protect the stator structure from water and dusts in the air, the thickness of the protective layer is only a few tens of microns due to the limitation of current technologies and device structures. Therefore, the protection effect is limited whereas the cost is high.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a fan with better water-proof and dust-proof effects at a lower cost and a motor thereof.